Pour l'Amour d'un Serpent
by S0ss0
Summary: Vous aimez les fictions qui racontent l'histoire d'un amour impossible ? Alors vous avez trouvé la bonne fic ! L'amour ambigüe entre Draco et son amie d'enfance vont changer les événements à Poudlard ...
1. Pr0l0gue

_**! Salut t0ut le m0nde !**_

_**Je suis une n0uvelle arrivante dans le d0maine des fanficti0ns **_

_**et j'espère que la mienne v0us plaira ^^**_

_**Avant de la c0mmencer,**_

_**j'attend d'av0ir pris quelques chapitres d'avances p0ur v0us en p0ster **__**1 t0us les lundis **_

_**et ne pas m'arrêter tr0p s0udainement parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire !**_

_**S0yez d0nc un peu patient !**_

_**Et en attendant, v0ici un petit résumé …**_

_Et si l'arrivée d'**une nouvelle élève** à Poudlard  
changeait le destin de nos héros ..._

Et si une **amitié d'enfance**  
devenait **histoire d'amour** impossible ...

Comment se déroulerais alors  
la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter ?

Pour le savoir et bien c'est simple ...

_**B0nne Lecture . . .**_

_**Merci :)  
**_


	2. I Départ imminent

**_Voici donc le __premier chapitre__ de ma fiction " Pour l'Amour d'un Serpent" !_**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience ^^**

**Bonne lecture …**

**_Départ imminent_**

_Draco_ se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut éblouit par la clarté qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il entendit des pas feutrés allant de son lit à sa fenêtre et le grincement du châssis puis ce fut le silence. Une brise d'air frais lui caressa alors le visage et il frissonna. Qui osait le tirer de son sommeil ?

Peu à peu, il finit par s'habituer à la lumière du jour et distingua sommairement, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_** grommela-t-il.

La silhouette ondula jusqu'à lui et dit d'une voix cristalline :

**_- Bonjour Draco … Il est dix heures. Si tu veux faire une entrée fracassante en tant que préfet en chef, je te suggère vivement de te remuer les fesses._**

Malgré son affreux mal de tête, le blond se releva sur ses coudes et arqua un sourcil perplexe. Dix heures déjà… Il avait à peine dormi … quelques heures tout au plus et dans un sommeil agité. Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à son père enfermé à Azkaban à cause de ce maudit Potter, à sa marque qu'il effleurait sans cesse de sa main et surtout à sa mission. Celle qu'il devrait menée à bien par tous les moyens et sans aucune aide.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'une chemise blanche lui atterrit sur le torse nu. Il fusilla l'intruse du regard et dit d'un sourire narquois :

**_- Tu permets ?_**

La jeune fille rigola et s'éclipsa par la porte. Draco attendit que ses pas résonnent dans l'escalier pour s'habiller tranquillement.

_Blaise_ lisait le journal confortablement installé dans un fauteuil du salon. Il entendit _Mia_ descendre l'escalier et leva les yeux en lui faisant un signe de tête.

**_- Il va bien … mais … il a une sale tête, dit-elle pour répondre à sa question silencieuse._**

En fait, elle n'en savait rien. Physiquement, Draco se portait comme un charme. Mentalement, … c'était une autre affaire. Il était sans cesse perdu dans ses pensées et touchait machinalement son bras gauche de plus en plus souvent. Mia savait ce qu'il traversait ; l'emprisonnement de son père et les rumeurs ainsi que les critiques qui circulaient sur son dos et même son récent « tatouage ». Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire parler, mais le blond restait impassible et lui ordonnait sur un ton glacial de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Alors elle n'insistait pas, elle préférait lui changer les idées et lui donné une existence normal plutôt que de le harceler de questions et le renfermer encore plus sur lui même.

Mais pour l'heure, l'important était d'arriver à temps pour prendre le train. Le Poudlard Express n'attendait pas les retardataires. Elle fut bientôt soulagée en entendant le fracas produit par la malle de Draco. Celle-ci venait de se matérialiser dans un grand bruit, alertant ainsi _Narcissa_. La femme sortit des cuisines avec une tasse fumante et se posta au pied de l'escalier.

Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Mia qui répondit avec sarcasmes :

**_- Ne vous en faites pas Narcissa, il a juste… mal aux cheveux._**

Draco grogna à sa remarque et descendit les marches une à une sans se presser. Sa mère lui tendit une tasse à l'odeur exécrable envers laquelle il eut un geste de recul. Il voulut s'esquiver mais Mia lui barra la route et lui ordonna sur un ton plus qu'autoritaire :

**_- Bois ! C'est bon pour ce que tu as …_**

Le blond lui lança un regard noir mais lui obéit. Blaise ne pu réprimer un ricanement. Décidément elle le menait à la baguette. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait se prétendre proche de Draco ; elle était son amie d'enfance, celle qui recevait ses quelques rares confidences. L'amitié qui les unissait était très différente des autres ; ils s'affrontaient verbalement sans arrêt, ils se manipulaient mutuellement mais ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Blaise était content que Draco aie un autre ami que lui.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère et promis de lui écrire, le blond pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rendit au Chemin de Traverse suivit par Blaise. Avant de partir, Mia dû répéter son serment à Narcissa, celui qu'elle renouvelait régulièrement depuis son enfance : veiller sur Draco. Ils arrivèrent à la voie 9 ¾ une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Draco et Blaise enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier et vérifièrent que leur emblème de préfet était bien visible avant de se rendre dans le compartiment des serpentards. Mia, quand à elle, s'éclipsa en finesse.

**_ET voilà . . . Verdict ??_**

**_Lâchez vos reviews !!_**

**_Bizoux_**


End file.
